masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H-Man Havoc
Successful archiving Huzzah! I've finally learned how to archive my talk page. In the future, if I wanted to add another archive, how would I extend my archive box to do so? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah? Then why on almost EVERY wiki I saw an ad with Lancer or what's his name saying about cumming and a image with gays? :Because that's a FAKE picture of the two, because A) They live far apart from one another, and B) They are both straight, and C) THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE HOW THEY APPEAR! This fake Lancer has a bone to pick with the real Lancer and has been a thorn to both this Wiki and the real Lancer for nearly 2 months now. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Addendum: He's attacked this site under many variations of the real Lancer's username and all of those have been banned indefinitely. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm trying to explain, and probably to help patch up things, if that's necessary, over at his blog page in their wiki. Do understand that people do get upset, some more apparent than others as you can see. Try explaining things clearly to them instead trying to "kick" users out. We can be much better than this. — Teugene (Talk) 16:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can't say I'm very impressed by your behavior Havoc. --Humans Vanish 16:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies to you HV and Teugene. But I take offense when users are threatened by outsiders. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It's ok Havoc. If I have learned anything from you, you are very passionate about many things. I respect that very much bro. Keep up the good work just don't let these things get to you. --Humans Vanish 16:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mass Effect Vandal :Orginal message: here. Hi! I've blocked the vandal for a single day just so he wouldn't cause any more trouble until the VSTF arrives to clean the place up. When they arrive, they'll extend his block properly and will make sure the entire wiki will be clean again, as I'm not authorized to do that. The clean-up should happen today. Cheers, Mark (talk) 12:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, ok. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Messages While I do appreciate leaving messages with people, just a general rule is that if an admin makes the last undo, then they are more than likely aware of the situation and it probably would be better for us to deal with it. Especially in situations where someone has threatened to violate site policy. This sort of came out when Both Spart and myself were watching someone, and he made the last undo, but I left a message as well. Which I subsequently removed. If an admin makes an undo, and it is a situation where something may spin out of control, then it probably would be best for them to leave the message and for them to handle the situation, like the one with Pccraine‎‎. I made the last undo and left a much longer, more detailed message that covered everything he was probably going to end up doing. Obviously if no one is around, then it might be a good idea, but if there are admins present, then it would probably be best to let them handle it. Again just a suggestion. Lancer1289 02:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably should have mentioned this in my original post, but leaving edit summaries like "Don't start an edit war with me on this" usually don't help. They usually just inflame the situation. Again just another quick suggestion. Lancer1289 02:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thing is I made the undo before you did. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 05:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I was referring to the second undo. You did the first undo and I did the second. Check the history if you don't believe me. Lancer1289 06:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm aware. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) undoing my edit 02:25, May 11, 2011 H-Man Havoc (Talk | contribs) (24,846 bytes) (Undo revision 200567 by 44 Magnum (talk) Really not necessary as this is due to better graphic processors used when making LotSB.) (undo) I'm sorry, I can not understand what do the graphic processors have to do with the redesign of the character? What, they couldn't have slapped a different texture on her face before? That is a redesign similar to Tali's, to make her look less like a child now, and capable of running the information network. :I say this because it allowed BioWare to modify the appearance of Liara without actually doing it. Also, the tone of the second game made this possible. Also, ME was made in 2007, so the graphics were somewhat different than the graphics in ME2. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? She looks the same in ME2 as in ME1. I'm talking about her DLC version, her looks were changed to less childish because she's the Shadow Broker now. And this is what I meant when I made that edit to her page. How the graphical hardware is related to that, I still don't understand, as I do not understand your undoing of my edit.--44 Magnum 15:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :But she doesn't look the same in the two games. In ME, her skin tone has a richer hue than her pale complexion in the second game, and in the second game her appearance was somewhat slimmer than in the first game. Her DLC version is the same as the ME2 version. Why I think you wrote what you did was because the DLC's lighting was grittier and darker than the main game. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) >>>Her DLC version is the same as the ME2 version. No it is not. http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/0/07/LiaraT_104.png http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/d/d2/LairoftheShadowBroker.png No offense, but I think before undoing someone's edits one should study the subject more closely.--44 Magnum 18:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I still say it's lighting issues... for when Shepard tells her about the info on the Shadow Broker, she has the same appearance as in the main game. The colour tone is darker but with a richer blue hue, by proxy brightening the colour of Liara's skin to match. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite what I think, you're right about the eyes... they're more filled in with a darker blue hue than in the main game. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming the newest senior editor on the wiki! You're joining some pretty distinguished company (Arbington, Bronzey, Dammej, and Teugene), and you certainly deserve it! And you made the front page! So again, congrats, and keep up the good work! Vandals beware, H-Man Havoc is on the prowl! :D SpartHawg948 20:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much Spart! I promise to use my rights proactively and correctly to combat vandalism and other unnecessary edits made to the wiki. One last thing... I sort of forgot how to access the e-mail function... can you fill me in on that? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 21:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the belated response, but sure. It's a special page thing. Basically, it's masseffect.wikia.com/Special:EmailUserusername here - no brackets, obviously. SpartHawg948 07:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Strange... I typed it into the browser and it keeps saying that ME Wiki doesn't recognize the page. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh. That's why. I left something out. There should be a backslash / between EmailUser and the username of the person you're trying to email. Sorry... SpartHawg948 19:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aha.... so now it works. Thanks. I'm gonna put this in a sandbox should I archive the page later. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Them pesky vandals... Thanks for the assist today. I'd actually just awoken when the vandal started his spree, so you came in at the perfect time, allowing me to move off and take a much needed shower. How's that for teamwork? ;) -- Dammej (talk) 12:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :You welcome Dammej. This is actually the second time I've dealt with him. He attacked here three days ago at the same time, under the username UptheAnuss11... though last time, I was fighting him solo for nearly an hour before Weas-El stepped in and assisted me. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. And I apologize if I seemed ungrateful- I just feel it more pressing to thank the VSTF folks who go out of their way to assist wikis that they're not normally associated with. Know that your contributions are always appreciated! -- Dammej (talk) 12:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. I just got taken aback a bit when it seemed like you forgot to thank me. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Had to run off to work earlier, so I completely forgot to mention this: If you get stuck in a situation where there's no admin around to block the vandal and delete his/her submissions, be sure to report it at this page on the VSTF wiki. Those reports are how the VSTF knows to come in and assist. Much better than spending an hour reverting things! -- Dammej (talk) 01:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks Dammej. I'll remember it if I have enough time between reverts. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Your vote on Talk:Squad Could you clarify your vote in the merge proposal discussion on Talk:Squad? Upon closing the discussion, I interpreted your comment as a vote of support for the proposal. Was I correct in doing so, or did you intend to remain neutral? Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Opinion needed Hey there! I wonder if you could head over to the Clusters table redesign project and drop an opinion or two there? Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? Arbington 17:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how... I know how to close a vote, but not to pause it. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I mean that we're going to stop the voting, but we need permission from the voters. Not that you have to stop it yourself. Sorry about the confusion. Arbington 17:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You have my permission. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 23:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Template Note that there is a bot on every wiki that has an autotemplate to welcome people, and even if we do it manually, in the past, it has been done by admins. Because who better to talk to about policies and functioning of the wiki than them? And why do you think that the bot template uses the last active admin? Sometimes the bot lags but it gets around eventually. I figured he was part of the staff so I didn’t see a need for the template or for that matter, someone who isn’t an admin to use the template. This can create problems because if he isn’t a member of the staff, you have passed yourself off as an admin, which gives the wrong picture about your position. Lancer1289 21:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was under the impression that any user could place a welcome template on a new user's page. Given that I'm a senior editor and have seen Teugene place welcome tags on user pages, I figured I could do so as well. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 21:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I just dug through Teugene's edits and I cannot find one example of him putting a welcome template onto someone's talk page. I think it was someone who isn't even a senior editor for that matter, but at the same time it does give the wrong impression, and I think I had a discussion with that person about it for that matter. Admins are the ones who typically welcome others because they are the ones who know how the wiki works and the ones to go to if there is a question or a problem. There is again a bot to do this and why we typically don't do it in the first place, or if it is done, by admins so people know who to go to. I know I got one from Tullis, but that was way back in 2008. Lancer1289 22:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe my memory's off slightly. Alright then. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for helping me. :No problem. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) you spelled favourite wrong youre canadian so it should be spelled the way i just did :doesn't matter... I'm not going to change it... besides, it's unchangeable from my end. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 23:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia policy debate I am recruiting a few of the more active editors for input regarding the MoS and what qualifies as valid trivia. If you have time, please head over to the Captain Wasea talk page. Thanks. 06:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If you prefer UK English spelling, fine. They're both correct, as you say, but there really should be consistency between the headers and the word as it appears beneath them. I won't edit it again, but someone established (such as yourself) should rectify the situation. 03:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I actually don't have much of a problem. The policy of the site dictates that both spelling forms are correct and can be used interchangeably on a page or the wiki in general, '''however', that same policy states that it is an unacceptable action to change the spelling of an already-established term into that of the other spelling. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::On second thought, that edit I just undid to go back to your edit can be considered an extenuating circumstance. Other than this situation, where the wording is different between the heading and the term, no other change of this nature should be made. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I understand, agree with, and will abide by the policy as you've explained it. Thank you for the dialogue. 04:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Glad I could be of service. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) My bad Very, very sorry, I intended to leave an edit note, but accidentally clicked publish instead of back while previewing. We want you to get your message out to your users, but the problem with going full width above the left column tag is that depending on their browser, some users are seeing the banner half tucked under the ad on the top right, and other users are seeing that banner push the contents of the entire page below the ad. Again, sorry for the lack of note - it was unintentional. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, just mention it to the resident bureaucrat before the adjustment would be accepted and changed. To be honest, I didn't think you were Wikia support staff (or a content editor) until I saw this post on my talk page. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, again, unintentional - was just previewing to see if simply putting it below the tag would work so I'd know what to recommend, didn't mean to publish. Contacting SpartHawg... :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Jacob Trivia Worx 4 me. BeoW0lfe 17:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Article Stub Category Please in the future, don't add Category:Article stubs to an article. This is for two reasons. First reason is that we use the template, which auto adds the article to the category. The second reason is because when the stub tag is removed, and the category is manually added, the category stays, and the article is still listed as a stub. This will often get overlooked when the template gets removed and then has to be manually removed. Lancer1289 03:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Old ways die hard. Still sometimes shift between the two. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Havoc, please check your email at your earliest convenience for an ME3 related email. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Lancer... that's strange, I never received an e-mail from you, and my junk folder is clean (and I haven't cleaned my inbox in a few days). Would you mind sending it again? Thanks. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I got a response from you a few hours ago. I'll have to check my email again to see when exactly. Lancer1289 01:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::According to my account, I got a notification regarding your first comment at 2:37 pm EST; I didn't get any e-mail between 11:14 am and your posting, and none of my recent sent files were ME3-related, as they were either to my mom, my co-workers, or my mentor... nothing more. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok I was really off on the timing. I got a response from you at 5:15 CST today, or about two hours ago. My initial email was sent at 1:31 CST with the title “Mass Effect 3 Plans”. I would recommend checking your sent folder because the replay has your user name at the top. So unless someone hacked your account, unlikely, you did reply. If you still can't find it, I'll just reply. Lancer1289 01:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nothing in my sent folder... additionally I wasn't even home from 10:30 am EST until 7:15 pm. I don't think I was hacked, but at the same time I think whatever was sent may have been bogus or something with no record. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Curious. I just replied so hopefully that will show up. Lancer1289 01:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I got the notification just now of your most recent posting on this page, but as for that ME3 email, still nothing. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok I sent another email from Wikia and I hope you get that. As to the reply, I can sent it again, but I'd rather wait to see if you get the email that I just sent. I also don't know if it makes a difference, but since I have more than a few email accounts, you are sending it from your gmail account with a Star Wars Reference. I don’t like posting emails without people’s permission. Lancer1289 01:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I immediately notice when you mentioned "gmail", because I don't have a gmail account.... not yet anyway. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Send the message to my hotmail account using the Special:Email function instead. As for the gmail, only now I have one, when I voluntarily created it, but before now, no. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok I really fat fingered the emails. I'm looking that the one I sent to Arbington, which had your name on it, so I feel really bad now. I've since hopefully corrected that issue. I sent another email with the Email User function so hopefully you will receive that. Actually that makes two emails now that I've sent. If you aren't getting them. Lancer1289 02:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Both messages received. Don't worry, quasi-apology accepted. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just hope Arbington accepts it as well since I borderline spammed his email. I was going to give you a full apology now for all the confusion. I was typing a little too fast apparently. So again, my apologies for all the confusion. Lancer1289 02:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Once again, no problem, apology accepted... and I read the ME3 plans blog, if that's what the email you originally wanted to send me was about. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Check your email again because I sent the email that I originally sent. It contained a few more specifics and a request. Lancer1289 02:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I got it and replied. I stated the same message earlier in the comments section for that blog, just so you know. I don't want to burden myself too much with the impending spike in activity, and I don't have to remind you that last March/April had a severe vandalism streak, so I may not want to put that load on me again for a time... that episode nearly stressed me to the breaking point. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Official policy is we don't talk about that. Well official as of now at least. I'd rather not think about that. Lancer1289 03:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Lancer, the email you meant to send to H-Man Havoc was actually sent to me. — Teugene (Talk) 03:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Avatar: Legend of Korra Guessing you've seen the new trailer for it, idly? :3 Starts next April, the 14th :D — Aryn Comms 05:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep... I've seen both trailers... so excited! Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Actually the reason that quotes are like that is that is the proper way to do it. No matter where you are coming from, if you are quoting someone and they start a sentence, yet you are in the middle of yours, using [] indicates some kind of change. Whether it be to insert a name in place of a pronoun, or changing the tense of a word. Not sure if you knew this, but I figured I should share it anyway. Lancer1289 00:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I knew that... but didn't explain it properly... however for that use which I undid, that's for changing the case of the first word in the quote. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Project enemy character clean-up Hey H-Man. May I direct you to this forum thread and provide some feedback and ideas? Will appreciate it very much and thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 03:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Email H-Man, please check your email. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I got it and replied back. I don't feel as though it's the right time for me to take the mantle and associated responsibilities. Maybe another time. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC)